1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a wireless access device which accesses a non-volatile memory wirelessly connected to the wireless access device, and a wireless access system which has a function of accessing the non-volatile memory wirelessly.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various types of recording media such as magnetic disks, optical disks, USB memories and flash card memories and these recording media record various types of items of digital data such as text documents, presentation data, music contents, and video data. Conventionally, these recording media are mainly used as local storages physically connected directly to host devices such as a PC (Personal Computer), a DSC (Digital Still Camera) or a smartphone which manage data.
However, with development of a cloud computing due to the widespread use of a high-speed wired/wireless network infrastructure, a mode of access to remote storage on a network is being used in various life scenes.
Conventionally, as an example of this mode, a method of mounting a wireless function on a memory card, accessing a large-volume storage such as an external hard disk by wireless communication and reading and writing data has been proposed (e.g. PTL 1).
By using this technique, it is possible to manage a memory (remote memory) of an external device which is a destination on a wireless network as a memory (local memory) directly connected to a wireless access device, and provide advantages of easily adding a capacity to the wireless access device, allowing the remote memory to be used between a plurality of host devices at the same time and the like.